


Entertaining Oneself

by nikkimao



Series: Life at Hotel Dumort [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Badass!Lily, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Random Vampires - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was bored.</p><p>For beings that have both time <i>and</i> money, something humanity sorely lack, they sure aren't putting it to the best of its use.</p><p>He told Raphael as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have this other fic I said I might continue but alas, this idea will not leave me alone so here's another fic I've squeezed out.
> 
> Personally, I really liked writing this canon verse, exploring the various aspects of vampires' life as logically as it can be (like I don't think they have to pay bills because they don't on the lights nor bathe)
> 
> Which is really cool! Haha and Simon is always a delight to write, along with grumpy Raphael.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! :D

Simon was bored.

There is only so long you can defeat all levels on his video games or binge read his bookshelf of comics.

One would think that vampires have things to do other than partying all night. I mean, even parties get dull after centuries of it.(exception for Magnus Bane)  
For beings that have both time _and_ money, something humanity sorely lack, they sure aren't putting it to the best of its use.

He told Raphael as much.

Raphael glared at him, as usual, but maybe because he just had just barged into Raphael's room, flopped onto his bed and started ranting.

The vampire leader himself is at his desk, probably completing some important but still equally lame documents with his trademark scowl.

Once, Simon would have withered under his gaze but after a year, he figured he couldn't really offend Raphael more than he already has. Besides, if he had minded he would have spoken up, like that time another new recruit unknowingly drank from Raphael's personal cup and got a baring of fangs by the clan leader in warning.

Which was pretty weird, since Simon sneak sips from Raphael's cup all the time when he's not looking but he was pretty sure he knew. Huh.

"And what's your great idea, then?" Raphael's voice broke him out of his puzzlement.

"What?"

"What do you propose as entertainment?"

Now, let it not be said that Simon is only good at creating problems and not solutions. Although the former part is still true. Anyway, he had been thinking a lot admist the boredom.

"Well, as your advisor," Simon beamed as he sat up with enthusiasm. "I advise you to build a theater room. Think about it: Full screen surround sound with super comfy chairs, none of those gold stiff-ass things you call bench. And soft pillows. Like many many pillows. I see it now - it's gonna be so great! Man, I've always wanted a theatre room. in fact, I tried to make my room into one but it's just not the same watching alone you know?"

Raphael looked unimpressed, which is coincidentally, his default look.

"And where do you plan it to be?"

"Hmm, I dunno, 4 of the guest rooms on the first floor?" Simon tried. Those rooms are vacant since all the vampires take the luxurious rooms, including Simon himself, who was actually given the room beside Raphaels'. (Ha, Raphael probably thought it would keep him out of trouble, but it just makes it easier for Simon to bother him, really.) By knocking down the separation between the 4 rooms, it'll probably be big enough to fit everyone.

Raphael pursed his lips in consideration "Alright then, you will be in charge of its construction. Draw up a budget list and show it to me first before you start ordering anything."

"REALLY??!" Simon squealed, because its the first time someone trusted him to do _something_ and gave Raphael a quick hug before pulling back with a face-splitting grin.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I WONT DISAPPOINT YOU!" Simon gushed before he sped off in glee to plan.

And if he had stayed a little longer, he would have noticed Raphael's red ears and soft smile muttering "Idiota."

***

It turns out that designing the layout of the room is a lot harder than daydreaming. Simon has a newfound respect for interior designers. And also Lily.

Simon is currently helping to dye Lily's hair as he painted her sectioned hair with blue dye evenly while he complains about the lighting and audio system.

"You can't even light the room up with regular ceiling light, it has to be on the side of the walls so the room won't be in complete darkness! And the walls have to be paneled for better sound?? Not to mention there'll be a whole DJ table of sound and light controls!!"

Lily bit her lip as she painted her nails(dark blue to match her hair)in concentration and questioned, "Isn't that the same thing in our auditorium?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you just add a screen to the auditorium stage, then? You won't even have to renovate anything." Lily suggested idly as she blew her nails dry.

Simon face broken into a smile and blurted "Oh my g-" He choked, "gosh, LILY YOU ARE A GENIUS!" He kissed her on her cheek which made Lily bat him away with a "Save it for Raphael" which Simon conveniently ignored in his excitement.

***

The next day, Simon barged in and slammed his budget list on top of whatever uninteresting papers Raphael was currently filling in.

Raphael shot him a death glare.

"Sorry." Simon muttered sheepishly but his smile still not diminished.

Raphael reluctantly looked at his budget list:

1\. Motorised Projector Screen - $1000  
2\. Projector - $1200   
3\. Pillows x 150 - $500

Raphael raised an unimpressed brow, inciting further explanation.

"Well you see, Lily had this ingenious idea to simple add a screen and projector to our current auditorium to make it a theatre room! Isn't that awesome?? We don't even have to buy anything else! Oh, and since we can't really change the chairs I thought we could give each chair a pillow to make it more comfortable." Simon ended his speech in a prideful beam.

Raphael stared.

And stared.

Simon's smile faltered. "Or.. or if you want me to-"

"Okay." Raphael interrupted smoothly

"Okay what?"

"Okay. To this." Raphael repeated slowly and waved the budget list in mild annoyance.

Simon let out a surprised chuckle, and then snatched back his paper. "No takebacks! It'll be done by next week!" He hollered as he sprinted out of the room.

***

It was done within a week.

They had a quick clan meeting to announce this new amenity which was surprisingly welcomed.

"To prevent running out of movies to watch," Raphael snorted. Simon shot him a look. "We have decided to limit one movie to watch per day! Movie screenings starts at 2a.m every night. Monday is Horror Night; Tuesday is Comedy; Wednesday is Fantasy; Thursday is Classics; Friday is Action; Saturday is Requested Movies and Sunday is Romance. Movie titles and schedule will be put up on the fridge every Sunday for the next week! Thanks for listening!" He ended his announcement with a bright smile.

***

"Come on come on, we are going to be late!" Simon bounced around Raphael's desk.

"Dios, there's still _half an hour_!" Raphael sputtered, irked.

"Well, yea, but I have to set up stuffs! And we have to book the back seats!" Simon urged.

Raphael doesn't mention that Simon could do that alone. He snapped his book close and sighed like the long-suffering old man he is. "Fine. Let's go."

Simon couldn't smile any wider.

***

It was a good thing they came early because the auditorium was almost full, save for the last row that they were sitting in.

"Weird, I booked _two seats_ with my keys and wallet, not the _whole row_." Simon whispered to Raphael when he joined beside him after setting up in the control room.

Raphael shrugged with a smirk on his lips, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

The movie started with a jump scare and Simon almost flew out of his seat.

Suddenly, Monday Horror Night was a _terrible idea_.

And by the end of the movie, if anyone noticed Simon grabbing to Raphael's arm like a lifeline, they don't say anything.

And if anyone else had noticed that Raphael's mood is infinitely better on Monday nights, they don't say anything either.


	2. Sports Day

"I'm thinking," Simon starts.

"Don't hurt yourself." Raphael interrupted.

Simon contemplated hurling the pillow he was hugging at him but graciously decided not to because, well, it's comfortable.

" _I'm thinking_ ," Simon repeats stubbornly "We should have a Sports Day! Give everyone a little motivation to train better, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Nobody needs motivation to train except for you. And do you even know any sports?"

Simon opened his mouth to speak.

"No, pool does not count." Raphael added quickly.

Simon shut his mouth with a pout.

Raphael sighed.

"But I do have to agree a little sports will spice up our regular training routine. If you can get me the equipment needed, we can have tournaments in the Great Hall."

"Yes!" Simon did a fist pump into the air.

Raphael shook his head fondly.

***

"Hi! I am conducting a survey about sports games. What is your favourite team sport?" Simon questioned with his award-winning smile, pen poised ready on his notebook.

"Couldn't you have just whatsapp the clan group?" Jacob asked, annoyed by the disruption to beating his Tsum Tsum high score.

".. I could, but I know you all won't answer." Simon replied, nonplussed. Fact: vampires get cranky with old age.

"Fine, tchoukball!" Jacob answered with a slam of the door.

"Thank you!" Came Simon's cheerful muffled voice from outside.

***

"So how's it going?" Charlie inquired curiously as she popped into Simon's room.

She's probably the only vampire that takes him seriously, really.

But maybe it's due to the fact that her girlfriend, Lily, is out with Raphael on an errand.

"Well, it seems like majority of them like basketball, but since we can literally jump 3 floors high, I think it's more fair to go with tchoukball, followed by badminton, then frisbee." Simon declared.

"Yesss, frisbee is my jam! Alright, let's buy some quality stuff. Let me tell you, Nike is good for shoes but Discraft is definitely a classic for frisbees..." Charlie starts her comprehensive equipment lecture.

***

For the most part, the clan supports this new gaming routine. They usually play in the clearing outdoors and in the Great Hall, where there is no wind to skew the shuttlecock's route.

Eventually, they are amiable to having a Sports Day, because what's a game without a little competition? Raphael splits teams fairly according to the clan members' strengths and off they went to train.

Raphael doesn't admit it, but this is really a great idea. Never have there been a time where vampires train themselves for a longer period willingly. He can see it in their eyes something time and age have made them forgot: a goal.

Huh, Raphael thinks, there's something in that fledgling's brain, after all.

He ignores the swell of pride around his heart.

***

In the past, Simon hated sports. But that was in school, where everyone else is fit and nobody wants the skinny, nerdy boy to drag their team down.

Now however, Simon has grown into his limbs and his super strength does help level the playing field.

Mostly though, is because Simon rather be chasing a disc around the field than run straight for an hour on the treadmill. At super-speed. No breaks, no mercy.

Presently, Simon briefly reassessed his choices because Raphael is no less a tyrant than during gym training.

Simon lets out another frustrated noise as Raphael suddenly hit the shuttlecock lightly, making Simon unable to reach it in time as it landed near the net.

"I told you, always return to the middle so you'll be able to reach all four corners of the court easily!" Raphael scolded as Simon lay motionless on the ground in despair.

Normally, Simon thinks indignantly, he would have been able to have caught it with his enhanced speed. Unfortunately, Raphael have tripled the court length in order to quell this advantage.

Also, apparently Simon is placed in Raphael's team to reduce the edge of having the clan leader in the team.

And thus the 'extra training'.

"Get up and stop being a baby!" Raphael called.

"I hate you and everything you stand for." Simon mumbled vehemently as he stood.

***

Sports Day, 2 months from then, arrived soon enough.

Everyone was geared up and ready, well, of course except for Simon.

"What was I _thinking_ , how could I have ever thought sports was a good idea, I'm still going to make my team lose." Simon freaks out to himself as he paced in the janitor's room.

He contemplated faking illness, but vampire's don't get ill, unless he chopped off his arm or something. He gulped and looked at his hand, deliberating its worth.

Raphael burst in. "There you are, damn it, everyone's looking for you! Come on, let's go." he grabbed Simon's hand.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT I CAN'T DO THIS!" Simon cried desperately.

Raphael gave his nervous comrade a once over and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Do you trust yourself?" Raphael asked seriously.

" _No_." Simon scoffed.

"Do you trust me?" Raphael asked softly.

Simon swallowed and whispered "Yes." because Raphael has everyone's back and everybody knows that.

"Then _believe me_ when I say you are good enough. And we are going to kick some serious asses today." Raphael gave him a reassuring squeeze before slinging his arm around his shoulders and speeding them to the Great Hall.

***

It turns out Raphael is rarely wrong.

They were second in place, out of 12 teams.

The audience breaks into applause and cheers as the top two teams shake hands and call it a good game.

Simon doesn't even care about not winning the first place, because this is his first time actually participating in sports and he _can't stop smiling._

Man, imagine his sister's face if he'd told her this.

It might also be because Raphael gave him a quick one-armed hug and whispered "Good job, baby." in his ear.

But, _whatever_. It's a good day. Simon deserves to celebrate his great idea in the first place.


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, its so mushy towards the end I can't believe I wrote this haha!
> 
> Tell me if I'm abusing italics. They are so addicting :>

Simon took in a deep breath and let out a long dramatic sigh.

There was an unsympathetic flip of a page at the table.

Simon tried again and groaned like a dying man.

"Why yes, tell me all about your problems that I care so much about." Raphael finally snapped.

"I'm boreddddd." Simon drawled from his inelegant sprawl on the sofa.

The clan leader himself is reading _**The Art Of War**_ with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Don't you have your movie screenings to plan?" Raphael asked irritably.

"I figured out it was too much work and now I'm just using an online random picker which is actually quite effective. And now I'm bored."

"Hmm, and that's my problem because?"

"Well, I guess I'll annoy you until you give me a solution so."

"Try me." Raphael challenged.

Simon took in a deep breath. " **FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON A FRIDAY-** "  
He sang in his worst high pitch voice with an imaginary microphone.

" **OK DIOS STOP**. Go pick up a new skill. Anything. Just _shut up._ " Raphael rubbed his temples and reconsidered his life decisions.

"OH that's a great idea! Thanks!" Simon sped off with a newfound goal.

***

"What shall I learn?" Simon mumbled to himself as he browsed the spines of books  
in the hotel library. Another instrument? Nah, getting a new instrument takes too long. Another language? Mehhh, he was never good with words anyway.

There's got to be _something_ he's interested in.

Suddenly, he hears a constant tapping of plastic and started towards the source to find Elliot, the new fledgling, in the midst of knitting.

"Whoa, hey, didn't know you knit!" Simon greeted cheerfully.

Elliot tensed and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I thought this place should be empty!" He muttered harshly to himself.

"Hey, it's cool, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But I don't think it's something to be embarrassed about, anyhow." Simon assured him.

"I know, I know. It's just that everyone in their leather jackets looked too cool for this, you know?" He answered in self depreciation.

"Dude, they are all 80 years-old. They probably knit in their rooms secretly like the old people they are."

Elliot cracked a smile. "Thanks, Simon."

"No problem. Don't mind me, you can do your stuff." He nods towards the needles.

Elliot continued knitting.

_Clack, clack, clack_

It was pretty soothing to watch the needles glide. Elliot glanced at him. "Wanna learn?" He asked tentatively.

Simon beamed at him. "Yes, please!"

***

Simon was currently working on a scarf. For Raphael. It happened a little like this.

"What do you want to knit?" Elliot asked after he had taught Simon the basics.

"I dunno, what _can_ I knit?"

"If you keep up with those stitches, you can probably do a scarf."

"I don't really need a scarf."

"Well, give it to someone. Nothing says sincerity more than a handcrafted gift."

Simon is not proud to say that the first person to pop up on his mind was Raphael, who doesn't really need it anyway, instead of his human family.

However, the denial part of his brain reasoned, that Raphael's birthday is much nearer(in 21 days, what are you talking about, Simon's not keeping count.) and he already owns all that money can buy. Yup. It's completely practical to knit for him. Besides, Raphael is basically going to be his guinea pig for this.

"Oh, and if you're gonna knit for your boyfriend, you might want to knit here. He can probably hear your needles clacking next door."

Simon sputtered, "Wha- what?! Raphael's not my _boyfriend_ , we are just- just friends." He countered defensively although the word 'friends' sat wrongly on this tongue.

Elliot shrugged apologetically. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to presume. So who are you going to give it to?"

Simon bit his lip and hopes his cheeks don't show. "Raphael." He was never good in lying anyway.

Elliot nodded and gave him a knowing look but said nothing.

Simon is grateful that he didn't.

***

In the next week, Simon has been spending most of his time knitting in the library. Apparently, a scarf has much more rows than it looks.

Sometimes, he brings his laptop to watch The Walking Dead while he does it, which he showed to Elliot who eventually got hooked too.

It was when they were discussing about season 1 episode 12 on their way to dinner when Raphael approached them, or rather, Simon.

Raphael spared a glance at Elliot, who wisely left them promptly.

"Where have you been?!" Raphael hissed.

"Well hello to you too and thank you for your interruption." Simon said with disapproval. He finally found someone to geek out with!

"You didn't even come to movie nights, where were you?!" Raphael demanded harshly, as if Simon never spoke.

"I was only at the li-" shit, no. "-on. Lion. Den. AKA Elliot's place. Haha, funny, he calls his room that." Nice save, Lewis. "We've been watching The Walking Dead. Its _very_ addicting." he diverted the conversation.

Raphael raised an elegant brow at that.

"A TV series." Simon clarified, "Not the rest of the clan."

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "Dios, I know that! Just.. be careful.. of Elliot. He's new. We don't know about his loyalty yet."

Simon snorted as he imagined Elliot stabbing him with a knitting needle.

Raphael looked unsettled for some reason so Simon slung an arm around his shoulders and led them to the queue for chicken's blood(both their favourites).

"Alright, alright, I'll be careful. Besides, if anything happens, I'll be sure to cry out in distress so you can come save me." Simon promised.

"I'm not going to save your life _again_ , Lewis." Raphael replied flatly, but the fondness in his eyes says otherwise.

***

2 days before Raphael's birthday, Lily barged into Simon's room and shook him awake.

"Whassa-?" Simon mumbled blearily as he rubbed his eyes because he's not a morning person. Never was, never is going to be.

Lily looked botherline murderous which was _rich_ , considering _she's_ the one who _woke him_ up.

"Alright, spill. What happened between you and Raphael?" Which was the last thing he thought would come out of her mouth.

"Whaaatt?" Simon said, incredulous.

She glared somemore. If looks could kill and all that.

"Nothing? Nothing!" he was _really_ confused right now.

"Don't lie to me, Simon Lewis." She warned him with a jab. **Shit, his full name.** He's in _so much trouble_ and he _doesn't even know for what_.

"I _swear_! I hardly even saw him all week, I was with Elliot!" Simon explained desperately with his hands up in surrender.

Simon watched as all the anger seeped out of Lily as she reached a realisation with a soft " _Oh_ ".

Then she squinted at him and asked, "What were you doing with Elliot?"

"Watching The Walking Dead?" He tried tentatively.

"..And?"

"And nothing. That's all."

"You can't be willingly spending 6 hours a day with someone not Raphael. What did I say about lying to me?" Her gaze hardened.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Simon quickly complied, forgetting the first part of her sentence.

He lowered his volume and said, "Elliot is teaching me to knit, which I have to do all day if I want to finish the scarf I'm making in time for Raphael's birthday."

Lily smacked him on the arm with a grin. " _I knew it!_ " She exclaimed like a proud mother.

Simon promptly shushed her, eyeing the wall separating his and Raphael's room.

"Thank god, I thought you were gonna hurt him." She sighed.

"Why would I? And how? He's much stronger than me." Simon asked, puzzled.

"Oh honey," She touch his face sadly. "You have _no idea_."

And before Simon could further question this whole situation, Lily gathered herself and gracefully exited his room.

Simon briefly wondered if this was all a dream.

***

Lily knocked twice on Raphael's door, because she's _not_ Simon.

" _No._ " Came the answer.

He's been extra cranky and rude to the others for the past week and if she didn't know better she would have left him alone.

She enters anyway.

"Rise and shine, birthday boy!" She greeted cheerfully.

A groan came out from underneath the pile of blanket, then an annoyed "Can my birthday present be me sleeping in the whole day?".

Lily saw through his gruff facade to mask his misery.

She gently placed her hand on top of the lump in comfort. "Oh Raphael. Things will get better." She promised softly.

Raphael did not answer.

So she proceeded to smack him( **Ow!** ) and then got up.

"The clan will be waiting for you at breakfast in five minutes." Lily reminded him harshly before she left.

Raphael was contemplating to stay put but Lily is a force not to be trifled with. What she wants, she gets.

With a sigh, he reluctantly uncovered himself and got ready for the day.

***

Like every other year, the clan is gathered before Raphael with their blood in fancy cocktail cups.

Raphael gives a short speech about his appreciation for them and they all share a toast.

Then, they all go back to what they are doing.

However, this year, Simon Lewis is here. And Simon can't help but spice things up.

Simon have been planning this day for the past 2 months ever since Lily brought up Raphael's birthday casually.

So after the toast when Raphael turns to go back to his room, he is stopped by one happy Simon.

"The celebration's not over. We are going out tonight!" Overexcited, Simon grabbed his hand and led him to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Raphael asked, curious.

"It's a surprise!" Simon giggled. "Hold on tight!"

And tight did Raphael hold as Simon took the wheel and wind whipped at their ears.

***

Raphael looked around in wonder. "A theme park? You took me to a theme park?"

"Yeahhh, Lily said you'll like it." Simon rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Raphael shook his head with a chuckle and whispered something suspiciously like, " _Traitor_ "

Just then, the sound of motorbikes signaled that the rest of the clan is here.

"Come on, lets go before the queue gets long!" Simon chirped, tugging Raphael's hand to the rollercoaster.

***

 _Raphael couldn't breathe_. It's the first time he's glad he doesn't have to, or he would have died from suffocation. Or laughing too hard.

Simon is still catching his breath, lips pale from shock.

Okay, so Simon wasn't a big fan of rollercoasters in the first place. That's why he didn't bring Clary here for her 18th birthday anyway. But apparently he thought that since this is Raphael's first time, he won't be in this alone.

He was wrong.

Raphael was wooping away while Simon scream his lungs out as the rollercoaster plunged at an inhuman speed. Fine, maybe if Simon's shouts are higher pitch than most girls, it still isn't _that_ funny.

Raphael seems to think otherwise

"Your.. _face_.." Raphael wheezed as he started another round of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad you find my fear amusing." Simon crossed his arms defensively.

Contrary to his behaviour, Simon actually doesn't really mind. It's the first time he had seen Raphael laughed so openly and freely, and if it's at the expense of his last drop of dignity, it's worth it.

It should be telling what Simon feels for Raphael, but alas, Simon's denial game is pretty damn strong.

"Laugh all you want, old man, wait till I beat your ass at Halo!" Simon reminded him as the other vampire wiped at his eyes.

***

 _Simon can't do this anymore_. It physically pains him to watch the sight in front of him.

Raphael has a _shitty aim._

His bullets aren't even close to hitting the biggest boards. Like there's an invincible force field with around the targets, preventing it from getting shot.

But of course, it's really just because a _blind man_ can shoot better than him.

Simon tried and failed to suppress a giggle after Raphael missed tragically again.

"Are you even trying?" Simon taunts because payback is _sweet._

Raphael gritted out, "Vampires can outrun bullets, we don't need weapons."

The storekeeper's face paled.

"Oh please, talk only if you can outrun my snipers in BlackShot." Simon quickly lied, nudging Raphael's arm, which made him hit the target.

"Ha! Did you see that?" Raphael triumphed.

"That's low even for you." Simon dismissed.

"Fine! If you're so good, then go ahead!" Raphael shoved the gun at him.

"Watch and learn, young one." Simon remarked as he lifted his gun and shot three consecutive shots that hit bulls-eye on all the moving targets.

Let it not be said that 5 hours of shooting games daily did nothing for Simon's aim.

He blew the head of the gun and threw a wink at Raphael.

Raphael shot him a glare that says "We'll see who's trashing who next badminton training." so Simon promptly backtracked and offered, "There's a trick to this actually, I could teach you if you want?" because he values his undead life, thank you very much.

Raphael snatched back the gun in answer and stood in position.

"Uh ok, put your left leg back and hold the gun using two hands for better stability." Simon instructed as he reached around Raphael to adjust his grip.

"Yup, then hold the gun at eye level. Above the gun is where it will shoot." He continued and pointed.

Belatedly, Simon realised he is essentially hugging Raphael from the back and jumped back abruptly, willing his supposedly non-beating heart to stop pounding.

**Bang!Bang!Bang!**

2 out of three of the moving targets are hit.

Raphael smirked, self satisfied.

The shopkeeper spoke up, "Congratulations! That was not bad for a beginner! Do you want any of these prizes?" She gestured to the smaller-sized toys.

Raphael put down the gun and turned to go.

"WAIT!" Simon tugged on his arm. "I want that one please!" He beamed while he pointed to a ugly, grumpy chipmunk.

She handed it over.

Simon put it up next to Raphael's face. "Huh, kinda looks like you." He commented.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Wow. Its the first time I've won anything by myself." Simon marveled excitedly at the toy.

"Fine," Raphael suddenly decided as he turned to the shopkeeper, "I want that one to prove that I'm your match."

She hands him the requested slightly disproportioned chipmunk with geek glasses.

The pair left with their prizes, pretending not to hear the shopkeeper's dreamy sigh of _young love_.

***

Vampires holds grudges.

Bumper cars was a fun, ruthless mess.

Good thing bruises heal quick.

***

"Alright, alright, we've got to get on this." Simon tells himself.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. Frankly, I don't see the point of this wheel." Raphael remarked.

"No no, we have to." Simon says firmly as he steps into the slightly swaying carriage and sits down quickly.

Raphael shrugs as he follows after him.

Simon clings on to the window bars with clammy hands as the carriage starts to move upwards.

"Not a fan of heights, baby?" Raphael teased and Simon momentarily regretted doing anything for this ungrateful bastard, ever.

But then Raphael pried Simon's fingers off the metal poles, holding them firmly in his and all of Simon's bitterness rapidly dissipated, replaced by warmth.

He hopes it doesn't shows on his face.

"I'm sorry," Raphael starts solemnly, looking at anywhere but Simon. "That I was rude to Elliot. I understand if you want to spend more time with him-"

" _What?_ " Because seriously, where is this all coming from? And "Oh! I made you something!" Simon suddenly recalled and retrieved his hands(almost reluctantly) to dig up the scarf from his bag.

"Ta-da!" He presents it with flourish.

Impatiently, Simon starts putting it around Raphael's neck as he explains that "Elliot have been teaching me to knit for the past few weeks - You have _no idead_ , _not one_ , about how _damn long_ it takes just to make a scarf! Uh, ya so meanwhile we watched The Walking Dead too, but honestly he's too quiet as a watching partner- kinda boring- and I think he thinks I'm too noisy so ya, I don't think we'll be hanging out as often."

Simon carefully tucked the ends of the scarf neatly in like how his mum did it for him.

"So, what do you think?" He beamed in trepidation.

"It clashes with my jacket colour." Raphael observed.

" **WELL EXCUUUuuSE mE** for not planning ahead for what you're going to wear today! FINE, take it off!" Simon started to tug angrily on the scarf.

"No, no!I like it!" Raphael protested with a chuckle as he dodged Simon's grabby fingers.

"YOU BETTER!" Simon crossed his arms indignantly with a hint of smile on his lips.

They look at each other.

 _Hello,_ Adele's voice broke the silence, _can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about wh-_ Simon picked up his phone.

"Hello? Yup. Yes, now. Now is good." He answered, grinning at Raphael's suspicious gaze.

Abruptly, fireworks shot up into the night sky.

Raphael stood up and watched in childish awe at the colourful display.

Simon, well, Simon stood up and tried to watch the fireworks but ended up watching Raphael, with butterflies in his stomach.

After all was over and done, Raphael let out a breath he didn't need to.

"Thank you." Raphael says earnestly to Simon.

They are standing pretty close facing each other in the cramped carriage.

It's almost too easy to -

The carriage door is abruptly opened by the staff, signalling them their ride is over.

Simon cleared his throat. "You're welcome." he replied as he got out of the carriage.

Nobody comments when they noticed the clan leader in an ugly scarf and the adviser clutching couple soft toys and walking closely beside each other because _really_ , it isn't surprising anymore.

***

Much later at night, Simon lay awake in his bed.

Huh, he thinks, that feels _a lot_ like a date.

He cuddles Mr.Grumpy closer to himself and tries to stop wishing it _was_.

***

When you can't see the sun anymore, you start to appreciate the stars.

Which is what Raphael is doing on the rooftop on a beach lounge with an hour left to daylight.

Lily appears beside him, taking up the next seat with a sigh.

She knows him too well to ask him for his problems.

About 15 minutes later, he spoke softly, almost timid. "I don't know what to do."

"About Simon?"

He looks at her warily. "Is it that obvious?"

"You look at him like he's the sun." She states, not unkindly.

" _Oh._ " he whispered shyly.

"Tell him." Lily advises.

What if things don't work out? What if he loses the only person that makes him feel that life is worth living? What if he has to watch Simon fall in love with someone else for the rest of eternity?

His sad eyes tells what his lips doesn't.

"There's always a risk, darling." She reminds him. "You think I don't have the same concerns when I asked Charlie out?"

Raphael shook his head affectionately, Lily have always been the braver one.

"Simon is good for the clan." She looks at him. "Good for you. You seem happy, if that is possible. Don't let him slip because you are afraid of losing him." Lily sat up.

Counselling session is over.

"Oh, and if it helps, he looks at you like you've hung the moon." She called over her shoulder as she strutted away.

Raphael's lips curled.

He knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmm, haha I have to apologise this is indeed the end for this fic! I am so sorry for leaving it hanging but I'm thinking I will probably write their get together on a special occassion i.e. Christmas or Valentine!
> 
> Ok, let me explain myself ahaha I feel so guilty but the truth is, as you can tell, I'm dragging their confession out because once they get together it's kinda less fun. I mean, they'll be openly lovey dovey(gross) instead of secretly lovey dovey(cute) hahaha! And yup, I guess I'll be making this a verse and adding on stand alone fics that all happened before they get together. You know, character development and interaction and all~
> 
> Yes, so once again, sorry! Haha, hoped this fic have satisfied your Saphael moments thirst nonetheless!
> 
> Anyway, you guys can always imagine them kissing in the ferris wheel if you really want a nice closure to this fic because I have considered that.


End file.
